As a web site browsing tool, a browser has a very large user group, and almost every computer connecting to the Internet needs to use a browser to browser web pages.
The IE browser of Microsoft has the largest share of the market due to user's usage habit for IE browser and its binding with operating systems. All enterprises that study IE browser and try to make a difference in the field of web browsers, without an exception, make use of the Trident™ kernel of IE at first. But the IE kernel has its “inborn weakness” in terms of design, so there are many problems with IE that have not been solved, including browser hang, browser crash, long loading time, etc.
Under such a circumstance, an open source browser kernel Webtik emerged, which is adopted by many other browsers including Google. Nevertheless, comparing to IE browser's several years of compatibility tests, Webtik has some problems concerning compatibility despite it has advantages in speed and stability.
Therefore, many browsers use “dual-kernel” to speed up web page access. The so-called “dual-kernel” actually means to be based on both the WebKit® kernel and the Trident™ kernel at the same time, so that a browser can have the both high speed of WebKit® and the good compatibility of Trident™.
Conventional “dual-kernel” browsers usually use a compatibility mode list to enable the browsers to distinguish which kernel is needed for the page that is currently accessing. The compatibility mode list or fast speed mode list is usually very large and hard to maintain; and if the web site to be browsed includes a redirection to a page that only supports the Trident™ kernel, exceptions will occur, so this kind of browser, when confronted with such a problem, will directly use the Trident™ kernel to access the web site that might redirect to a page supporting only the Trident™ kernel. In this case, exceptions are avoided, but the speed of accessing the web page is slowed greatly, which affects usage by users.